heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Sisters
CoolZDanethe5th's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Prince Eric - Dimitri and Prince Derek (Anastasia and The Swan Princess) *Flounder - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Sebastian - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Poof, Sparky, Mr. Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Mrs. Turner, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Hugh Neutron, Libby Folfax, Judy Neutron and Cindy Vortex (The Fairly OddParents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Scuttle - Zazu (The Lion King) *King Triton - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Ursula - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Flotsam - Banzai (The Lion King) *Jetsam - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Grimsby - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Max - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Chef Louie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Glut the Shark - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Harold the Seahorse - Mort (Madagascar) *Carlotta - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel's Sisters - Kairel, Leonette, Gloria, Sandy Cheeks, Marlene and Master Tigress (My Little Animal: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Anastasia and Odette (Anastasia and The Swan Princess) *Ursula as Vanessa - Vidia (Disney's Fairies) *Giant Ursula - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Meerkats, Fisherman Bear and Luke (The Lion King 1 1/2, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and The Rescuers) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The "Phony King of England" dancers (Robin Hood) *Sailors During Storm - The Animals Man (The Animals Man Movie) *King and Hearts - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *The Womenwashers - Lady Kluck, Mother Rabbit and Winifred (Robin Hood and The Jungle Book) *Mermaid Ariel - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 2 - Jimmy's Concert ("Daughters of Spongebob") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 3 - Anna and Elsa at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 4 - Anna and Elsa Meets Zazu *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 5 - Mother Gothel Watches Anna and Elsa *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 9 - Dimitri and Derek are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 11 - Anna and Elsa's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 12 - Mother Gothel's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 13 - In Dimitri and Derek's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 17 - Mother Gothel Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 20 - Mother Gothel's Wrath *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019